Two shot: A special gift
by FairyTail-Os
Summary: Ultear fête son anniversaire, et une certaine personne lui fait un cadeau pour le moins... original. /!\ CRACK-PAIRING /!\ Je crois avoir été contaminée par le virus du résumé pourri. Et aussi du titre pourri TxT. Bon, bref, y aura plein d'humour et de guimauve, je me suis lâchée.
1. Partie 1

La brune dormait à poings fermés lorsqu'une certaine petite fille commença à sauter sur son lit en lui hurlant de se réveiller. Ce qu'elle fit, bien entendu. Le petit monstre arrêta son manège pour s'asseoir à côté de sa maman adoptive.

**-Debout, aujourd'hui est un grand jour! lui cria-t-elle dans les oreilles. Tu as promis de m'emmener en ville pour faire quelques courses!**

La jolie jeune femme soupira. Ce n'est pas que cela l'embêtait mais... si, en fait. Elle aurait voulu dormir plus longtemps. Mais la petite ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis.

**-Allez, Ultear, lèves-toi! Dépêche!**  
**-J'arrive, j'arrive... laisse moi juste le temps d'enfiler des vêtements corrects.**  
**-Oui!**

Et la petite demoiselle sortit en courant pour aller réveiller l'énergumène de la chambre d'à côté.

**_-Ah, oui, pensa la brune. C'est vrai que l'autre, il vient avec nous. Je sens que la journée va être vraiment épuisante..._**

Deux minutes à peine plus tard, elle sortit, habillée, coiffée et maquillée(NDA: OhMonDieu, elle n'est pas humaine, c'est pas possible!), fin prête pour la journée. La jeune demoiselle arriva en courant vers elle, vêtue de ses plus beaux habits, pour se jeter dans ses bras.

**-Maman! cria-t-elle.**  
**-Je suis là, Meredy, sourit la brune. Par contre, ce serait bien si l'autre idiot se dépêchait un peu.**  
**-Je suis derrière toi, je te signale, grogna ledit idiot.**  
**-Je sais, ricana la brune.**

Sur ce, ils partirent tout trois pour le centre ville. Le trajet fut très long pour la jeune demoiselle, qui subissait en silence les pépiements de ses deux compagnons, malheureusement intarissables. Tel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsque la voix féminine annonça l'arrêt qui les intéressaient. À peine descendus du wagon, les deux moulins à paroles commencèrent à s'exciter au vu de tout les magasins. Bien sûr, chacun avait ses goûts: Meredy vantait les librairies, tandis que Zancrow s'intéressait plus aux confiseries et aux marchants de nourriture. Mais tout deux s'accordaient à dire que les LacrimaStore étaient de loin les plus attrayants. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva tirée par les deux manches dans un de ces magasin multimédias. Zancrow s'arrêta devant un de ces stupides jeux de guerre tandis que Meredy l'attirait vers le rayon LacrimaPhones. Ce fut le début d'une journée extrêmement fatigante pour la jolie jeune femme. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée paresser dans son lit ce matin? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, une petite puce hyperactive était venue lui sauter dessus en hurlant pour qu'elle se lève. Si, après ça, elle pouvait encore croire au miracle... Et voilà que le blondinet revenait.

**-Et ben, les filles, vous ne voulez plus de moi? rit-il.**  
_**-Non! cria-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Un petit monstre me suffit, pas besoin d'un mou du bulbe en plus! Perds-toi dans un rayon, ça me fera des vacances.**_

Elle aurait voulu le dire tout haut, mais son estomac se chargea de répondre au bel homme. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux lors que le ventre de la brune protesta contre le fait qu'il était plein de vide. Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'elle s'empourprait en bégayant des excuses.

**-C'est vrai que moi aussi, j'ai faim, se plaignit la plus jeune. On va manger?**  
**-Bonne idée, sourit le dieu du feu. Allons-y, j'ai remarqué un resto tout à l'heure.**

La brune les suivit sans parler. De toute façon, ils parlaient pour douze, alors, pourquoi se fatiguer inutilement? Ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant, un fast-food tout à fait respectable, du moins en apparence. Restait à tester la nourriture. Elle commanda une salade tandis que ses compagnons optaient pour un de ces hamburgers gras et caloriques.

**-Ça vous arrive de manger des légumes, parfois? Se moqua la belle demoiselle.**  
**-Oui, répondit son acolyte masculin le plus sérieusement du monde. La salade, les tomates et les cornichons dans les burgers. Et de temps en temps une quatre saisons.**

Elle soupira tandis que ses deux amis explosaient de rire. Leur déjeuner arriva et ils mangèrent sans tarder, l'une ayant très faim et les deux autres étant pressés de retourner faire les boutiques. Après un incident de sauce tomate et de pull neuf taché, les trois mages reprirent leur tournée des magasins. Au moment de partir, Zancrow planta ses amies sur le quai, des sacs pleins les mains, prétextant un oubli. La brune et sa fille adoptive montèrent tant bien que mal dans le wagon. Le trajet lui paru beaucoup plus court que celui de l'allé, et pour cause, Meredy semblait intarissable au sujet d'un nouveau livre qu'elle avait acheté le jour même. Un nouveau best-seller, paraissait-il, sur une histoire de vampires suceurs de sang et de loups-garous mangeurs de -justement- vampires. Bref, un truc de jeune filles pré-pubères qui allait très bientôt l'énerver. Pas que Meredy parlait trop mais... si, en fait. Mais que pouvait-elle reprocher à son petit ange rose? Même si ses pépiements l'énervaient passablement, voir la petite bouille souriante de sa fille lui réchauffait le cœur.

Après tout, cette petite avait aussi le droit de profiter de la vie avant qu'Hadès ne vienne lui fourrer ses histoires de monde magique dans le crâne. Elles rentrèrent au QG et rangèrent leurs sacs. Ultear laissa sa petite jouer tandis qu'elle allait prendre une douche, histoire de... Au vu des bruits qui traversaient la cloison, Meredy était en train de déménager les meubles et de faire courir partout les autres membres de Grimoire Heart. Elle reconnaissait aisément les pas lourds de Kain, les sabots claquants de Capri, la voix de Rusty qui recommençait avec ses poèmes, et le pas traînant d'Azuma. Sans oublier celui de Bluenote, qui ne semblait pas enthousiaste devant le projet de la benjamine du Purgatoire. Après, il restait à savoir en quoi consistait le projet. Changer d'emplacement à la table? Accrocher une nouvelle Lacrimavision? Ou tout simplement refaire entièrement la pièce. Oui, ça, c'était le genre de la jeune fille. Elle s'allongea un petit peu plus dans l'eau.

**-J'ai l'horrible impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important, souffla-t-elle. Mais quoi?**

Ne trouvant la réponse nul part dans la pièce, elle décida de sortir de la grande baignoire pour rendre visite à ses voisins si bruyants en cette belle fin d'après-midi. Elle sortit de son appartement vêtue d'une simple robe à volant bleue, ornée d'une ceinture noire. Ses cheveux tombaient simplement sur ses épaules, et elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se maquiller. Et c'est pieds nus qu'elle rejoignit ses amis. Ceux-ci devaient d'ailleurs être encore dans la salle jouxtant son petit appartement. Mais aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte, ni aucun son. Elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement, sur la pointe des pieds. Cela lui rappela son plus jeune âge, lorsqu'avec Zancrow, elle faisait les quatre cents coups. Elle était sur le point de ressortir lorsqu'une petite voix souffla:

**-Chht, Rusty, elle va arriver!**  
**-Il y a quelqu'un? risqua-t-elle.**

Pour toute réponse, la lumière s'alluma subitement, dévoilant un énorme tas de personne -sept, pour être exacte- lui hurlant:

**-****J****O****YEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!**  
**  
**  
La jeune femme resta coite.

**-Ça ne te plaît pas? couina la petite.**  
**-Oh, merde... Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose...**

Zancrow, accompagné volontiers de RustyRose et de Bluenote, se mit à rire sous son nez.

**-Ça vous amuse? grinça-t-elle, menaçante.**  
**-Franchement? Oui, gloussa le blond en se tordant de rire. Aïe, mes abdos!**  
**-'Faudrait déjà que tu en ai, des abdos, sombre crétin, grogna la brune, riant joyeusement.**

Sa petite fille lui sauta dans les bras, souriant de toutes ses dents.

**-Joyeux anniversaire maman! lui hurla-t-elle à l'oreille.**  
**-Merci, ma puce, sourit la mage du temps. Merci à tous.**

Ils firent la fête jusqu'à tard le soir, profitant allègrement de l'absence du maître pour s'amuser un peu. Parce que, certes, la toute puissance, c'était cool, mais il ne fallait quand même pas pousser le bouchon jusqu'à être des saintes nitouches, même tueuses en série, qui ne buvaient pas un centilitre d'alcool et ne mangeaient pas toutes ces cochonneries qu'étaient les pizzas, les gâteaux et autres trucs gras ou sucrés. Non mais.

C'est vers trois heures du matin que Ultear retourna dans sa chambre, légèrement ivre et surtout euphorique comme jamais. Elle fouilla sa poche pour prendre sa clé mais, manque de bol, elle était vide. Son autre poche aussi. Et pas de trace de ce petit bout de métal dans les parages. Elle se maudissait d'avoir fermé sa porte à clefs, mais un tic restait un tic. Depuis tout ce temps passé à Grimoire Heart, elle avait apprit à verrouiller sa chambre car un certain de ses voisins dénommé Zankrow s'amusait à mettre le bordel dans ses affaires. La dernière fois, il avait nouées toutes ses chaussettes par trois, et il serrait fort, cet idiot. Résultat, plus de chaussette à se mettre pendant trois jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à les dénouer. Il fallait donc un minimum de précaution pour éviter ce genre de choses. Désespéré, elle tenta dans un dernier élan de courage de pousser la porte... qui s'ouvrit lentement.

La jeune femme resta un instant à regarder le panneau de bois, un air stressé collé au visage. Elle était sûre de l'avoir verrouillée. Précautionneusement, elle pénétra dans le séjour de son micro-appartement. Une douce odeur fruitée flottait dans l'air, et une fine fumée s'échappait de la salle de bain. Elle sortit lentement une dague, et, faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle entra dans la salle d'eau. Le spectacle qu'elle y découvrit la laissa coite. Sa baignoire était remplie d'eau fumante, jusque là, plutôt normal, ou presque. Mais l'eau était recouverte de pétales de rose rouges et blanches, et sur les bords de la baignoire étaient disposées des boules en verre avec des bougies à l'intérieur. Il y avait aussi un bocal empli de fraises et un pot de chantilly sur le rebord du bassin. Un peu moins normal, vous en conviendrez.

C'est alors qu'une main bien baladeuse caressa sensuellement ses hanches...

* * *

yeah, première partie du TS! Mais qui est donc cette personne qui a préparé ce bon bain à Ultear? Je me le demande bien :D

Oui, c'est un crack pairing :P

Tiens, celui qui trouvera de quel couple il s'agit aura le droit à un Os sur le thème de son choix :D

Bref, pour la suite, il va falloir attendre, je l'ai pas finie :/

Après, la voulez-vous ou pas? Dites moi svp :/

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :-)


	2. Partie 2

Elle se raidit, prête à l'attaque.

-Hey, du calme, beauté, ce n'est que moi, roucoula une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire son assaillant.

-Zancrow, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi? Et c'est quoi tout ce cirque?  
-Mon cadeau, sussura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Il te plaît?

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Est-ce qu'il me plaît? Tu as volé mes clefs, tu es entré chez moi par effraction -d'ailleurs, qui me dit que je ne vais pas encore retrouver mes chaussettes nouées entre elles?- , tu as mis un bordel monstre dans ma salle de bain, avec de la mousse et des fleurs partout.  
-Y a aussi des fraises et de la chantilly! protesta le blondinet. Et, promis, j'ai pas touché à tes chaussettes.

Elle pouffa devant la mine désapointée de son ami.

-Mais bien sûr qu'il me plaît, ton cadeau, rit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue.  
Le jeune homme gonfla ses poumons, fier de lui, faisant rire son amie.  
-Et si nous profitions de ce bain pendant qu'il est encore chaud? proposa le blond.

Il retira son tee-shirt et son pantalon, et invita la demoiselle à faire de même. La lumière sensuelle des quelques bougies et l'odeur florale qu'elles diffusaient eurent raison de la demoiselle. Enfin, elle tenta de se convaincre que c'était cela plutôt que le corps à demi nu du séduisant jeune homme et l'alcool qui embrouillait ses neurones. Elle se mit en sous-vêtements et se glissa dans l'eau chaude, accompagnée du bel homme.

-C'est dommage de mouiller d'aussi jolis sous-vêtements... sourit-il.  
-Rêve, Zancrow. Rêve.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine désapointée du chasseur de dieux. Et ne put s'empêcher non plus de penser que son vœu pourrait bien être exaucé avant la fin de la nuit, s'il continuait à lui faire du charme.  
Elle rougit de sa pensée, et regarda l'apollon blond se glisser dans l'eau chaude, brisant la pellicule de pétales rouges et blanches. Il se laissa aller contre le bord couvert de roses en soupirant d'aise. Les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent puis se détendirent sous le regard gourmand de la jeune femme.  
Ses neurones tournaient au ralenti, du moins elle en avait la forte impression. Elle avait même en cet instant très envie de sauter sur celui qu'elle haïssait -amicalement- depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé.  
Celui-ci lui proposa une fraise de façon très... lourde de sous-entendus, que la jeune femme fit semblant d'ignorer. Pendant de longues minutes qui parurent des heures aux yeux des presque tourtereaux, ils restèrent dans le bain, enfermés dans leur bulle rien qu'à eux, presque dans un autre monde. Ils ne sortirent que lorsque l'eau devint trop froide au goût de la demoiselle.  
Ultear sortit en première, et alla chercher une serviette en laissant le blond admirer son magnifique déhanché. Elle s'enveloppa dans le drap de bain et sorti en attrapant le t-shirt du jeune homme.

-Hey! Mon tee-shirt! protesta-t-il.

Elle fit tournoyer le bout de tissu au dessus de sa tête.

-Viens le chercher, fit-elle, le regard plein de sous-entendus.  
-Avec plaisir, ricana Zancrow.

Et il la poursuivit jusque dans sa chambre.  
_

-Ul'! Zancrow! Debout!

La jeune femme se boucha les oreilles. Une seule personne était capable de faire autant de bruit le matin.

-Meredy, soupira-t-elle douloureusement. Moins fort...  
-D'accord! chuchota la petite fille en continuant de sauter partout. Debout, debout!  
-Ça va, on se lève... soupira son amant.

La gamine descendit du lit et les observa avec des yeux inquisiteurs.

-Oui? demanda Zancrow.  
-Je me disais... commença la petite fille au cheveux roses.

Elle attendit un instant.

-... maintenant, je peux t'appeler papa?

* * *

Voilà, voilà, enfin terminé :D  
Eeet oui, c'est un Zancrow x Ultear :3  
Un grand bravo à MalyceaDunCastellan pour avoir trouvé :D  
Tu peux me commander un Os si tu le souhaite :)  
Brefouille, brefouille, ce two-shots est clos :) avec un peu de retard, mais j'arrivais pas à trouver une chute T.T c'est pour ça qu'elle est pas terrible :/  
Bon, bisous :D et bonne journey!


End file.
